Examples of electronic components to be mounted on a printed board include an electronic component having a regular shape having the center matching the center of all the terminals, such as a small outline package (SOP). The electronic component having such a regular shape is mounted at a mounting position on a printed board by using the center of the electronic component as a mounting reference point. This generally allows the terminals of the electronic component and pads of the printed board to overlap without misalignment.
Japanese Unexamined Patent Application Publication No. 2001-24321 includes the following description about a method of generating inspection data of a board. A method of generating inspection data of a board includes storing inspection information about different types of components, capturing an image of a printed board to obtain a board image, extracting an electrode image indicating electrode sections from the board image, determining a position and a type of each component, and superimposing the inspection information corresponding to the type of the component at each of the determined positions of the components.